leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kha'Zix/@comment-5663427-20141123164805/@comment-9705522-20141125131111
Having utility isnt bad. Im not saying that. But his type of utility is bad, and frankly, it would be bad on quite literally every champion. A 50% ranged slow on an ability that is downright undodgable? Yeah, fuck that. You disagree, but that doesnt matter. You are going against math. And math wins by default. The cooldown is low, yes, but as for the damage? Well, would it surprise you if I told you that other assassins, assassins that have far higher burst, also have abilities that deal nearly the same damage? It probably will, but thats just the sad truth. Take Talon. His Q, thanks to being an autoattack reset (essentially giving it his level 18 base AD as bonus base damage, and 1.0 per bonus ad as bonus scaling), deals, at worst, 100 damage less. As for the 1000 damage claim, lets check. So, base damage is roughly 401. Scaling is 2.6. So, 2.6*250+401= 1051. Now there are 3 problems with this. 1, its ignoring armor. 2, its almost half of his damage. 3, it requires one of the most unrealistic (if not THE most unrealistic) condition in this game. And for all these downsides, its not even much better than Talons Q or Rengars Q. Not to mention, 250 ad requires you to build full glass cannon, in which case you wont get off more than 2 Qs. 3 seconds is the absolute PERFECT case scenario. 4 damage item elixir Kha, no defensive item enemy carry that is an amumu ult away from his teammate (and gets no help), without flash or heal. In such a perfect scenario, 3 seconds is long. The usual? 5-8 seconds for the squishy. Thats pretty, uh, terrible? And here is where you are wrong. Talon can continue to deal damage just as well as Kha. Actually, even better. Why? Because he has better base stats, and can survive better. And his Q deals almost as much damage as Khas isolated Q. But if Khas Q isnt isolated, it deals nearly 3 times the damage. And keep in mind, the Q will almost ALWAYS be not isolated. And of course, because of that Kha cant take out anyone. His damage is just insanely lacking. Talon does a far better job at everything. Burst AND sustained damage. The utility isnt healthy, and Kha, by his basic design, would be a healthy assassin. Except he cant be called an assassin. He is a utility carry with bruiser level damage when built as an assassin. And Im talking about both burst, and sustained damage here. The real solution IS to remove the utility, and finally allow Kha to do what he is supposed to do. Deal damage. He currently completely lacks the tools. If he is picked in competitive, they dont really pick Kha. They pick his W slow, and the rest is just bonus. Removing it is the right way. The poke isnt a problem either, and W evolution SHOULD enhance his poke (although the spikes should be slowed down a bit).